Just Desserts
by guitarstrings0187
Summary: Quinn brings another idea into the bedroom for g!p Rachel, which involves whipped cream, syrup, and cherries.


Clad in only her boxers as per Quinn's orders, Rachel sat on their bed, leaning casually against the headboard while she waited for her girlfriend to come back. Her cock stirred underneath the material, and she wondered what Quinn had in store for her tonight. But no matter what it was, she was sure that it was going to make for some hot, hot sex.

After they had dinner, Quinn simply palmed her crotch and told her to go to the bedroom and strip down to her boxers. And being the obedient girlfriend that she was, Rachel followed Quinn's orders. Of course, the spark of lust in those hazel eyes had something to do with it, too. Whenever Quinn got that glint in her eyes, it meant that she thought of something to spice up their sex life.

And all ideas leading up to now were definitely great ideas both in theory and in practice.

Rachel sighed and resisted the urge to rub herself a little, knowing that orgasms would be infinitely better when they involved a very naked Quinn with her. Most especially with her prick inside the blonde's tight little pussy.

The thought made her dick twitch, causing her to squirm in discomfort. Biting her lip, she glanced in between her legs and sighed at the thick bulge hidden by her boxers. She wished that Quinn were with her right now to take care of it and relieve her of her hard-on.

Just when she was about to call for Quinn, the blonde was already heading to the bedroom, clad in sheer blue lingerie and holding a tray which carried cherries, chocolate and strawberry syrup and whipped cream. Her jaw dropped when she realized what Quinn wanted to do for the night. And damn if it didn't make her member harder than it already was.

"Get ready for dessert, baby," Quinn husked as she set the tray on their bedside table and climbed on the bed, crawling towards Rachel.

Rachel squeaked as Quinn cupped the tent in her boxers, soft, pink lips gliding across her jaw. Yup, Quinn was most definitely a goddess in bed, and her ideas always got Rachel ready and rearing to go. With her cock up and ready for more.

"Fuck, you have the sexiest ideas." Rachel's eyes rolled to the back of her head as Quinn nipped at the spot beneath her ear, hand still palming greedily at her clothed shaft.

"I'm glad you love them." Quinn flicked her tongue around her earlobe, slipping her hand underneath Rachel's boxers to stroke her raging erection. "Mmm, I can't wait to eat up your cock for desert."

Rachel gasped at the filthy words coming from Quinn's mouth and bucked her hips eagerly, needing those lips wrapped around her girth and sucking her off. She couldn't wait to eat Quinn out and suck and nibble on her slick pussy lips with whipped cream or strawberry syrup dripping down from them.

Smirking deviously, Quinn pulled her fully erect cock from its confines and lustfully admired it with darkened hazel eyes and fully blown pupils. Wrapping her hand around the base, she ducked her head and licked the tip, the damp sensation causing Rachel to groan deeply in pleasure.

Quinn nuzzled her balls and reached for the whipped cream, then sprayed a generous amount on the head of her pulsing member. Rachel moaned at the cool sensation that enveloped the length of her shaft, eyes hooded as she looked at her girlfriend. The blonde smiled and grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup then spurted the dark, viscous liquid all over her cock, which slid right down to her balls. Then to complete it, Quinn put a cherry on top, making sure it stayed balanced on the tip of her member.

"That is one delicious dessert," Quinn licked her lips as she stared at her handiwork.

Rachel's dick stood proud, covered in whipped cream and syrup from top to bottom. Quinn had definitely done a good job. And an even better one when she would suck her off.

"Can I take a photo?" Quinn asked, voice dropping an octave lower. Rachel nodded dazedly and Quinn smiled and took the digital camera from the bedside table, pointing the lens at the brunette's cock. Now satisfied, Quinn put it back and crawled down between Rachel's legs, licking her lips sultrily.

"Blow me, baby… Please," Rachel panted, unable to control her arousal anymore.

"Of course, Rach," Quinn crooned and started licking away the syrup and whipped cream, moaning in delight at the sweet and musky taste that assaulted her taste buds.

Rachel curled her toes and let out a throaty groan, watching the way Quinn's tongue swirled around her cock from the base to the tip. She enjoyed the view and the sensation of Quinn's lips and tongue servicing her thick meat, clearly having a good time.

"You like that?" Quinn husked, stopping her ministrations for a moment.

"Fuck, yessss…" Rachel hissed as Quinn bit the cherry off the tip of her cock.

Quinn hummed and dribbled strawberry syrup over her breasts which ran down to her abs. Rachel moaned and watched Quinn lick and suck off the sticky liquid from her body, cock shiny with the blonde's saliva. Quinn laved her tits with her tongue, suckling gently on her hardened nipples. Her prick twitched with the need for attention, wanting Quinn's pretty mouth or pussy over it.

"Quinn, please," Rachel begged as Quinn trailed kisses all over her body, fingers teasingly tracing the length of her cock.

"Please what, Rachel?" Quinn murmured, grazing her fingernails against Rachel's thighs. "Tell me what you want me to do."

Rachel whined as Quinn grabbed her balls and squeezed, hazel eyes burning with desire. She could barely think with the way Quinn was mercilessly teasing her by playing with her sperm-loaded testicles and lightly slapping her twitching member with her palm. Quinn tugged on her lower lip and stroked her cock, rendering her unable to focus on anything else.

"Rachel, you need to tell me what you want," Quinn reminded her, though her voice held a hint of a command.

"I- I need you to suck my cock," Rachel gasped as Quinn fondled her balls, her hand smooth and warm against the wrinkly skin. Quinn arched an eyebrow as though waiting for something else. Realizing her mistake, Rachel added a desperate 'please', and Quinn smiled in satisfaction and slowly took her length in her mouth.

"Oh, _yes_ ," Rachel sighed in relief as the warmth of Quinn's mouth enveloped her throbbing dick, every inch that slid inside making her moan languidly. The only thing that can compare to Quinn's lips wrapped around her cock was her pussy, all sopping wet for her. "Mmm, baby!"

Quinn hummed around her shaft and hollowed her cheeks, wet, suctioning sounds coming from her lips. Rachel threw her head back and started rutting her cock, pleasured mewls reverberating in her throat. Quinn smacked her lips and grazed her teeth against Rachel's member, kissed the head and swirled her tongue around it, sucking and mouthing eagerly.

Rachel groaned and tangled her right hand in Quinn's hair as an encouragement, focusing on nothing but the feeling of having her cock blown so amazingly by her girlfriend. Digging her nails into Rachel's thighs, Quinn took more of her length in her mouth until she gagged slightly, the filthy sound causing Rachel to jerk her hips.

"That's it, Quinn… Ungh- suck my cock," Rachel gasped desperately, curling her left fist around the sheets as she slowly humped her dick into the blonde's mouth.

Quinn took deep and steady breaths until she was finally able to take all of Rachel's twitching member, her nose hitting the brunette's lower stomach. She cradled the heavy testicles underneath her hands, jiggling and massaging them as she bobbed her head up and down, occasionally hollowing her cheeks to give a harsh suck that made Rachel's eyes roll to the back of her head.

Grunting loudly, Rachel aided Quinn's head up and down on her cock, the wet, gagging sounds filling her ears. Still, Quinn took her like a champ, unwilling to back down even for a second. And God, Rachel loved it when Quinn gave her head. It was heavenly and sultry at the same time, but at times she was torn between choosing her mouth or her juicy cunt.

"Fuck yeah! Use that pretty mouth some more, baby," Rachel babbled, her thoughts a jumbled mess as Quinn slurped on her cock, saliva coating her whole length.

Quinn moaned, sending vibrations down Rachel's shaft. Her stomach tensed and she thrust faster, gritting her teeth at the thought of shooting her load down Quinn's throat. Her orgasm was fast-approaching, and she let go of Quinn's hair as she moaned and whined, desperately trying to reign herself in.

"G-gonna cum," she warned, but Quinn just sucked harder until Rachel finally gave in, a loud groan vibrating in her chest as she spilled her seed down the blonde's throat. Quinn moaned in delight as she swallowed every single drop of Rachel's semen, throat bobbing as she finally let go of the brunette's still hard dick.

"Your cock and cum really are delicious. I could have it for dessert every minute of every day," Quinn said appreciatively as she stared at Rachel's teetering member.

"You can have it again later," Rachel promised as she flipped their positions, now hovering above Quinn. "But for now, I want to eat your pussy for dessert."

Quinn purred as Rachel stripped her lingerie, leaving her bare for the taking. Rachel mumbled her approval as her gaze landed on Quinn's glistening pussy lips, the pink folds inviting her to dive right in and just _devour_ her girlfriend. She grabbed the bottle of strawberry syrup and whipped cream, spurting thick globs over Quinn's drenched sex. Quinn moaned and spread her legs, inviting Rachel to devour every inch of her pussy.

Rachel held Quinn's legs and dived right in, hungrily licking and slurping at the sweet mixture on the blonde's core. All Quinn could do was gasp and whimper as Rachel licked the syrup and cream off her pussy, her legs shaking while she tried to keep them open. Grinning widely, Rachel kissed all over Quinn's sex, enjoying the taste of her girlfriend.

Unable to control herself, Quinn started humping Rachel's mouth, grinding and rubbing her slick pussy. Rachel smacked her lips and licked her nether lips, occasionally grazing on them with her teeth. The wet sounds filled her ears, along with Quinn's loud moans of pleasure.

Rachel felt like she could just keep eating Quinn's pussy forever, or maybe even for just one whole day. Maybe she would ask Quinn if she could do it sometime when they both had the same day off.

"Fuck, eat that pussy," Quinn whimpered as she yanked Rachel to her core, grinding and humping faster.

"Mmngh," Rachel grunted and worked her mouth faster, until Quinn's whole body shivered.

"Shit!" Quinn screamed and came, pussy juices gushing out of her core, straight into Rachel's mouth. The jets of cum soaked Rachel's chin, and she lapped at Quinn's folds until she came down from her orgasm.

"Damn, I really love eating your delicious pussy," Rachel remarked as she crawled up to kiss Quinn.

Quinn laughed throatily and licked her cum off of Rachel's face, and the brunette chuckled and nudged her inner thighs with her rock hard dick.

"Dessert has been served," Quinn smiled, with Rachel planting sweet kisses all over her neck and breasts.

"Mmm… Can my cock have your pussy now?" Rachel mumbled, member itching to be encased in the velvety warmth of Quinn's slick sex.

"Of course," Quinn cooed, parting her pussy lips as an invitation.

Rachel grinned and pushed inside Quinn's tight hole, moaning at the heat that greeted her prick. Quinn sighed contentedly as Rachel fully sheathed herself inside of her, the scent of sex permeating the air. Grunting softly, Rachel buried her face against Quinn's neck as she started powering her dick forward, hips snapping against her girlfriend's.

Quinn dug her nails into Rachel's back, breathless screams forced out of her lungs as she was nailed against the bed by the brunette's thick meat. Her pussy juices scalded Rachel's cock, hole tightening around the length that drove into her. Panting heavily, Rachel kissed Quinn sloppily as she plowed her pussy, their bodies slick with sweat.

"Mmm, baby! That's it! Ah! Fuck me fast and good!" Quinn moaned, then crashed their lips back together.

"Ah- shit!" Rachel groaned as she drove her cock deeper, Quinn's lustful moans and mewls of pleasure spurring her on.

Quinn kept chanting her name as they fucked, pussy walls squeezing her dick. Short of breath, Rachel wheezed as she kept pumping her hips, watching the way Quinn's lips parted and her hazel eyes screwed shut underneath her.

With a deep groan, Rachel came undone, shooting her load deep inside Quinn's waiting pussy. Quinn gasped, eyes flying open as she clenched her walls, milking Rachel down to the last drop. Rachel held herself up on her arms as she tried to pull out, but Quinn whined and immediately wrapped her legs around the brunette's waist to keep her in place.

"No," Quinn whimpered and massaged Rachel's cock to get her to give in. "Need more of your thick jizz, baby!"

"So is this a post-dessert workout?" Rachel breathed out as she started thrusting into Quinn again.

"Mmhmm, you need to feed my pussy more of your sperm," Quinn panted, and this caused Rachel's member to twitch violently in her dripping sex.

"Raise those legs for me, Quinn," Rachel sighed, pumping forward in deep, lazy strokes.

Quinn bit her lip and raised her legs in the air and Rachel clamped them together, making her pussy tighter around her shaft. Holding them together, she pulled out until only the tip of her cock remained inside, then she _rammed_ into Quinn, earning a short scream of surprise.

Her thrusts were fast and brutal, and Quinn was sobbing and wailing in pleasure as she was plowed into the bed, her pussy beaten by Rachel's cock. Rachel's abs tensed from the exertion of her fucking, and she watched the way her prick slid in and out of Quinn's reddened cunt.

"Your pussy is so tight and hot," Rachel growled, and Quinn whined and slammed her hands against the bed, unintelligible noises being torn from her lips.

"Dump your load in me, Rachel!" Quinn demanded, hazel eyes burning as Rachel kept fucking her roughly, breasts bouncing with the force of her thrusts.

"Gonna give your pussy my sperm," Rachel huffed, relentlessly shoving her dick inside Quinn's tight heat.

"Give it to me!" Quinn gasped, walls fluttering around Rachel's prick.

With a loud groan of Quinn's name, Rachel came and dumped her load inside the blonde's sopping cunt, filling her with her semen. This triggered Quinn's orgasm, pussy juices leaking out of her. Her member softened inside of Quinn's sex, and she let go of her raised legs.

"Wow, your cum is definitely the best dessert my pussy could ever have," Quinn said lazily as Rachel lay slack on top of her.

"You're insatiable," Rachel laughed breathlessly and moved her weight away from Quinn's body.

Quinn smiled and lied down on her side, with Rachel spooning her from behind. Sighing contentedly, she grabbed Rachel's soft cock and pushed it back inside her pussy, eliciting a soft groan. But Rachel didn't move to pull away, instead dropping a kiss to her shoulder and mumbling a tired 'goodnight' in her ear.

"Good night, baby." Quinn returned affectionately, listening as Rachel's breathing evened out into tiny snores.

And that was how they slept, with Rachel fully sheathed inside of Quinn.


End file.
